


Dice & Darlings

by Spooky_Spooks



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Queer Character, Queerplatonic Relationships, Self-Indulgent, mild anxiety, unedited because I'm didn't feel like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_Spooks/pseuds/Spooky_Spooks
Summary: One rainy day in Gravity Falls, Ford decides to ease his partner's lingering anxieties with a little game of DD&MD.
Relationships: Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Dice & Darlings

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the rough summary and title, I'm a bit rusty at those aspects of writing. Anyways, it's not necessarily important or readily apparent within the fic, but I picture Ford and Fidds as being in a QP relationship (for those who don't know, a Queer-platonic/QP relationship is basically something between a romantic and platonic relationship, usually had by aspec folks). If you're interested in learning more about QP relationships, the wiki is here: https://lgbta.wikia.org/wiki/Queerplatonic_Relationship 
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy the fic!

The day had been, by all accounts, as normal as a day could be in Gravity Falls. The cabin in the woods just outside of town was filled with the sounds of pen scratching paper, and quiet conversation, and the occasional laugh of its occupants. It was the weather that had kept the pair inside that day, the rain showering the town being light though persistent enough to dissuade any from exploring the depths of the wilderness that surrounded it. And so the cabin’s occupants remained inside, checking each other’s equations from the previous evening.

  
The pair sat in a basement lab, idly chatting as they passed sheets of equations and fragments of blueprints between their desks. Their companionship came naturally, every interaction between the men filled with an ease that social interaction rarely possessed for them. One sat tall and broad, his dark curls nearly brushing the desk he sat at as he filled the page before him with complex formulas. The other, long and lean in contrast to the man across from him, took the finished sheets from the man before him before checking it himself, brushing the blond curls off of this forehead as he did so. As the first man finished his most recent page and passed it off to the second, he noticed the other’s leg bouncing at a steady pace.

  
“Fiddleford,” he asked, taking the other’s hand in his as he reached for the page. “What’s bothering you? KBPS is unusually high.”

  
The blond, Fiddleford, gently strokes the knuckles of the hand in his with his own thumb as he collected his thoughts. “Nothin’ you need to worry yourself over, sugar. Just some lingerin’ jitters is all.”

  
The other put his pen down with a sigh before continuing in a gentle tone. “From the Gremloblin?”

  
“...yeah,” Fiddleford let out a breath he hadn’t noticed he had been holding. “I’m awful sorry Stanford, I just can’t get it out of m’ head.”

  
Stanford worried his lip between his teeth for a moment before he replied. “How about we take a break? We could play some DD& More D if you want?”

  
“That’d be lovely,” a small, but warm smile appeared on his face. “Besides, I’m sure a break’d do you a mite o’ good too.”

  
“Wonderful!” Stanford beamed, giving his companion’s hand a gentle squeeze before getting up from the desk. “I’ll go and set up the game!”

  
Fiddleford watched Stanford exit the lab with a quiet chuckle before he too, stood up to leave. Following his partner up the stairs, he made his way into the kitchen, taking this opportunity to feed both himself and Stanford before they became distracted by their game for several hours. Upon entering the room Stanford seemed to have designated as today’s game room, Fiddleford was greeted with a heartwarming sight. The floor was covered with graph paper, and Stanford was sat behind the cardboard DM screen pouring over rulebooks and his own notebooks, while quietly muttering to himself about potential encounters and puzzles he could use.

  
Seeing Stanford so excited and passionate about their shared hobby brought a soft smile to Fiddleford’s face. He watched for a moment before sitting across from Stanford, offering the bowl of snacks in his hands as he did so. Stanford looked up at him with a thousand-watt smile as he snagged a few jellybeans, and Fiddleford felt his heart skip a beat. The familiarity and casual intimacy of the game were a familiar comfort to Fiddleford, the presence of which almost banished his lingering anxieties. The remaining anxieties were washed away near the end of their game, when Fiddleford had decided to take his roleplay to the next level, imaging his bard with his own banjo music.

  
Ford rolled his eyes, letting out a groan of annoyance, though his amused grin gave away his enjoyment. “You know you don’t need to play your bard’s song to cast the spell, right?”

  
Fiddleford let out a loud laugh as he began to play. “Come on, Ford, you know you enjoy my music.”

  
Ford raised his hands in submission, giving his own laugh as he did so. “You’ve got me there. I suppose your songs have grown on me.”

  
“Your darn right the-” 

  
Fiddleford’s retort was cut short as he stood to lean into Stanford’s personal space, only to slip on one of their stray dice and fall headlong into his chest instead. Instinctively, Stanford’s arms moved to catch the blond as he fell, though that did little to stop himself from falling in the process. The pair froze, Fiddleford on top of Stanford, whose hands were still on Fiddleford’s waist from where he had tried to steady him. Their faces were mere inches apart and all that was separating their torsos were the banjo Fiddleford had been holding. They remained like that for a few moments before bursting into a fit of laughter.

  
“It’s a good thing your so light, F,” Stanford chuckled as he sat up, placing a quick and gentle kiss on Fiddleford’s cheek. “We wouldn’t want to break that banjo of yours.”

  
Fiddleford rolled his eyes, though his lopsided grin gave away his amusement. “Well aren’t you a charmer, Mr. Pines.”

  
“Oh, shush,” Stanford laughed, playfully shoving Fiddleford’s shoulder. “You know what I meant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that wasn't a great ending, or seemed a bit strange. I didn't edit it (I might go back and do that later if I get the time) and I wasn't sure how to end it, so I figured I should just post it before it got lost in folders. I hope y'all enjoyed despite this.


End file.
